A New Crew
by Cloud5001
Summary: Anthony seeks out the famed Monkey D. Luffy for many reasons. His only crew member is Jet his best friend, but soon he'll have a pretty strong crew.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Story

A fifteen year old boy by the name of Anthony sat on a bench with a pikachu with red fur. They sat in a park in a city. Anthony's outfit consited of a red flanel shirt, a red t-shirt underneath it, black pants, white socks, and red and black pants, a giant fusion sword was attached to his back. The cities name was called Villiage of Hope. It got that name becuase it was the common target of pirates just before entering the grand line. They'd come to raid the town but the villiagers would somehow be able to bounce back from it. He had hoped there would be more pirates like the King of the Pirates Monkey D. Luffy but they've all dissapointed him. He was in the middle of forming his very own pirate crew to search for the Rubber man. Jet his fourteen year old best friend was the first member of his crew. Right now Jet was in Anthony's lap being tickled on his belly with a feather from Anthony.

The red pikachu laughed cutely as the feather stroked his belly. He laughed harder as Anthony twirled the tip of a second feather in his belly button. He squealed wiggling in Anthony's lap but loved every second.

Anthony stopped alwoing Jet to get some breathe in. They were in the middle of finding a second crew member. They decided to wait two days before leaving the villiage. Jet's ears picked up on some people running along the gravel path to the park. He looked to his left to see a girl running away from three pirates. The pirates all wore dark clothing. The girl had long black hair, white skin, brown eyes, she had freckles, she wore a yellow no sleeve shirt that exposed her belly, she also wore blue jean pants, blue shoes were on her feet.

"Anthony that girl needs help." Jet pointed out.

"Let's go then." Anthony answered.

Anthony kicks two of the pirates down while Jet hits the last one with his Iron-tail. They landed on their backs out cold. The girl panted trying to catch her breathe. The two approached her.

"Thanks but I had it handled." The girl explained.

"Really?" Anthony asked.

"Yep I was moving them into a little trap I set for them, hey are you Anthony the guy who's looking for crew members?" The girl asked.

"That's right, why?"

"My name is Portguase D. Jade I am searching for my brother Luffy."

"Really so is Anthony!"Jet exclaimed.

"Would you like to join our crew?"

"Yes if it's okay." Jade said.

"Of course, now we can go set sail. Follow me Jade."

Anthony lead them back to the house they were staying it. It had an indoor harboor, docked at the steel ground of the ground was a ship. The Wood on the botton was red with black stripes. The ship was twenty feet wide, it had two giant cannons on either side of it. The sails were red with a skull with lighting bolts replacing the crossbones. When the trio got there they saw a man with a black no-sleeve shirt, he wore black pants, a black cape flowed from his neck. A sword with a black blade was attached to a belt around his waist. His hair color was brown and his eyes were red. Behind him were fifty pirates. Two of which came up to Kevin's sides. The woman wore a black no-sleeve shirt, wore black pants, had black hair and a whip attached to a belt. The other was a Alligator who stood on two legs. Two axes were strapped to his back.

"Can I help you?" Anthony asked.

"Yes my name is Kevin captian of the shadow pirates, we will be taking this ship of yours." The man sneered.

"Don't bother trying to stop us your no match for us." The Alligator boasted.

The Alligator took out one of his axes swining it making a wave of water fire at them. Jet spun around creating a electric shield blocking the attack. The gator jumped diving down towards Jet. He quickly blocked the axes with his Lightning Iron-tail.

"You are strong little one, you will be a worthy opponent to me Fang." The gator complimented.

"Thanks I do my best."

The girl swung her whip at Jade. Jade ducked rolling out of the way. She ran towards her then swung her leg trying to kick her. The women got hit in the stomach. She doubled over kneeling in pain. Jade punched her right in the face.

"What's your name again?" Jade asked.

"Vivian." She snarled.

Kevin's body suddenly evaportated in a dark cloud. The cloud moved behind Anthony reforming Kevin's body then he swung his sword at Anthony. He reacted quickly blocking Kevin's sword with his Fusion sword. Then electricity swirled around his blade. He broke away from Kevin then fired a way of electricity slashing Kevin across his chest. Kevin grunted standing back up.

"So I see you ate the Shock Shock Devil Fruit." Kevin said.

"That's right and I know yours too the Shadow Shadow fruit. It allows your body to become shadow." Anthony explained.

Anthony disconnected one of his swords from his main blade. He then threw it up into the air.

"Jet fire now!" Anthony yelled.

Jet fired a thunderbolt at the spinning sword, this created a blinding light. When it finally died down Anthony, him, and Jade were already onboard the ship. Anthony called the ship the Leviathin.

"How are we going to get out without them following us?" Jade asked.

Anthony smirked running to the brown wheel. Next to it was a lever connectected to an engine insde the ship. He grasped the lever.

"Hang on to something Jade." Jet smiled

Jet grasped the mast of the ship. Jade took the warning grabbing onto the right of the ship. Anthony pulled on the lever igniting the engine making the ship burst our of the harbor in reverse toward the sea. Kevin sneered as the ship was soon out of sight.

"You have'nt seen the last of me." he declared.

Once they were far enough Anthony turned the ship around so it was'nt going in reverse. Jade was still clutching the walls. She had never rode anything so fast before. Jet took advantage by pouncing on her, he then spidered his fingers over Jade's exposed belly. She laughed and wiggled under the pikachu. He soon stopped however.

"Oh I'll get you back for that one Jet." Jade smirked.

"Hehe okay but before I surrender to you, where are we going to first Anthony?" Jet asked.

"Well there's two islands ahead of us, one is a island full of strange creatures. The other is Logue Town the place it all began." Anthony explianed.

While he explained that Jade was tying the pikachu upside down on the mast. Jet giggled as he was roped by his new friend.

"So why have you guys set sail in the first place?" Jade asked.

"I just want to travel with Anthony and meet new friends." Jet smiled.

Jade found a feather on the floor and wiggled it infront of Jet teasing him with it. Before beignning she turned to Anthony.

"What's your dream Anthony?" She asked.

"I have a couple but one of the biggest ones is that I would like to fight the World's Greatest Swordsman Roronora Zoro. I don't want to take his title I just want to see how I stack up." Anthony expressed.

She smiled then stroked the feather along the helpless chu's belly. He laughed hardly from the tickle assualt. Anthony chuckled and looked on towards the island known as Creature Island. He wanted to go there first in the hopes of finding another animal to join his crew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Feud

It was a calm and peacful day on the sea. Anthony was on deck making sure the Levitithan stays on course to Creature Island. Below Jet was laying on a hammock, his wrists were tied above his head and his ankles were tied together. Jade their new crew member was skittering her fingers over Jet's ticklish belly. He was laughing cutely under her tickle assualt. She puts a finger inside his belly button and wiggles it around in there. He squeals loudly with laughter. She stoped as Anthony called for them to come up. She untied the tickle weakened Pikachu carrying him in her arms up to the deck.

"Alright were going ashore so get ready." Anthony said.

"By the way why did we have to run from Kevin and his crew?" Jade asked.

"Simple, if we had stayed and fought there then the villiage might've been put in danger. They were after us so once we left there was no reason for them to stay there." Anthony explained.

"Yeah that makes sense."

They pulled up to the shore of the island. Once they weighed anchor they jumped off the ship onto the sandy beach. The entire island was a forest except for the beach parts. They spot an orange furred fox with two tails making a sand castle. Jet jumped out of Jade's arms and walked over to the fox. The fox had white fur going from his neck to his belly.

"Hello there do you know anything about this Island?" Jet asked.

"Yes there are two villages here." The fox replied.

The three's eyes practically pop out when they hear the fox speak. Jet was part animal so he could translate what they say. They did'nt expect the animal to talk back to them. Something about him seemed very familar to Anthony though.

"Um I'd like to ask you, are you related to Miles Tails Prower by any chance?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah I'm his son Sky Prower." The fox answered.

"So is he here?"

"That's right, come on I'll lead you to him."

The young fox leads them on the dirt path into the forest. Anthony could'nt belive it he would get to see Tails again. That fox helped him build the Leiviathian. He had requested the assistance of the best Mechanic or Shipwright in his hometown, he just never expected it to be a fox. Anthony had promised he would come and visit Tails's home when he left. It has been three weeks since that day.

"So you mentioned before two villiages, what's their story?" Jet asked.

"Well the village were headed too is filled with animals who could talk. The village towards the east is a pokemon villiage. Usually we get along great but lately some of the adults from both villages have begun to feud." Sky explained.

"Why are they feuding?" Jade asked.

"Well food from both villiages mysteriously appeared in each others."

"In other words food from your villiage showed up in the pokemon's and vice versa." Anthony figured.

"That's right."

They stop then Sky points up revealing tree houses on circluar wooden platforms. The houses were'nt very tall, they were made from the wood of the trees. The only house not in the trees was in the middle, it was shaped in th head of a fox. The door located on the mouth of it. Behind it was a garage with a plane in it. A sign in front said the village of animals. Sky opened up the door. The inside had three rooms, the doors connected the rooms to each other in a type of circle. The room they entered was the living room there were two three seater couches postioned in front of each other, a lamp was in the corner, glass table lay in the middle of the couches. The room to the left was the kitchen and the room to the right was the bedroom.

A yellow furred two tailed fox sat on the couch. Like Sky he had white fur going from his belly to his neck in a U-shape. A girl with light green hair sat next to him. She had a long sleeved dark green shirt on, a white dress going to her ankles. Her face was tanned and she had blue eyes.

"Hello daddy, mommy I made some new friends." Sky smiled.

Anthony walked over to Tails, he held his hand out for Tails to shake which he did. They smiled at each other.

"Good to see you again Tails and is this your wife?" He asked.

Tails blushed cutely from that comment.

"Yeah this is Cosmo." Tails answered.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you." Cosmo smiled.

"Likewise."

He then heard some noise coming from the bushes. He grasped his sword as he looked for where it came from. A shot from a pistol broke through the window shaterring the glass in the process. It was aimed at Sky, but Anthony got infront quickly blocking the bullet with his sword. Suddenly a Vulpix runs into the house looking extremly freaked out.

"Topaz what's wrong?" Sky asked.

"Your family is in danger, the captian of from the Navy base located in the middle of the two villages has ordered that you three be assasinated!" Topaz exclaimed.

"Oh no why would they do that?" Cosmo wondered.

"Anthony let's go check out that base." Jet suggested.

"I'm with you."

Tails handed them a map then they headed out the door. Sky and Topaz shortly followed behind them.

"I'm coming with, my family is in danger." Sky commented.

"Sky is my best friend I'll help him however I can." Topaz stated.

"Alright then." Anthony said.

The base was a two story pillar. It had four rooms two on the first floor and two on the top. Inside the top right room was the captians office. He had an evil grin across his face as he looked out the window. The man wore a red leather jacket, he had a black t-shirt on, black jean pants, and brown boots. He had two scars on both of his cheeks, and black spiky hair.

"The plan is in motion, soon I will have this islands greatest inventor in my pirate crew." The captian boasted.


End file.
